


If, else.

by hibiscuses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Jeonghan really has dreams, M/M, Multi, Other, feelings are hard, inspired by a twitter short story tweet that i lost the tweet of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscuses/pseuds/hibiscuses
Summary: Maybe it’s somewhere in the utils, the presets, the supers, the coloured lines that Jeonghan finds the human in them. Afterall, the codes were of languages written BY humans.





	If, else.

When Jeonghan successfully creates Jisoo and had gone through all the tests to ensure that he wasn’t a failure, his first instinct was to inform Seungcheol, his  _ first  _ and only other success.

 

Afterwhich, he headed on to Wonwoo and Jihoon, who was the most skeptical about the entire concept of  _ Jisoo _ , asking questions like why didn’t he just duplicated the codes of Seungcheol to make a  _ better  _ version of him and save the hassle of writing and rewriting this whole thing.

 

Because to Jeonghan, every creation was unique, just like everyone he sees within the lab, in his apartment block, on the streets, at the farms. And just like how it was  _ supposed  _ to be with human beings, there’s bound to be some flaws at certain spots. No one was made or born to be a  _ better  _ version of someone else. Even twins differ. 

 

With Seungcheol on his other side, Jisoo bowed and greeted Wonwoo and Jihoon, just like how Seungcheol would, even his handshake was of a certain standard. He then introduces himself, blabbering a bit more than what an introduction should consist of — to which Jeonghan corrected him  _ verbally _ , no meddling of smartphones or laptop, no wires connected, then tells him to try again.

 

And he did, a clean second try, his name, then his organisation — the name of this lab, and it’s done, with a cherry on top in the form of “and you?”, with hands stretched out as if it hasn’t been shaken.

 

The fact that a creation, all made of Artificial Intelligence, could be verbally taught something, with no typing of if-else variables, had dropped Wonwoo’s jaw and impressed Jihoon to no ends. 

 

While Jeonghan beamed in pride and taught Jisoo something new in every room they visited, taking in the different comments, mostly praises of the programme, or for the case of Junhui, the art of Jisoo’s visuals. Seungcheol watched as his auto-processed code started running and clashed with other programmed structures that his system barely,  _ barely _ fixes

 

It’s only when the trip round the lab ends and they return to Jeonghan’s workspace when the error codes stop running, when the code that instructs  _ no public display of affections _ stop interrupting and Seungcheol sends Jeonghan a tight hug while Jisoo watches and waits for Jeonghan’s verbal instruction. 

 

That’s when Jeonghan remembers that he needs to delete that portion of code Mingyu had added in, the one where Mingyu brought Seungcheol’s heat and touch sensors to work because quote, maybe Jeonghan needs some actual  _ love  _ to really stop being so cynical at times. 

 

But as he opens the programme and the code processes, Jeonghan realised that as much as he hated to admit it, Mingyu was right, Jeonghan really did need some love (or  _ warmth _ , touchy topic), to stop his pessimistic thoughts. 

 

Seungcheol nuzzles against his neck for the first time and Jeonghan groans as he realised that Mingyu added another line to utilise the sensors on Seungcheol’s nose area as he closes the programme after a brief review.

 

(He liked the nuzzling though, just not the fact that Mingyu  _ still  _ has access to his codes for  _ his creations _ . Dang it, Mingyu.)

 

“What are you doing?” Jisoo questions and Jeonghan realises the slight glitch in the code working on accent and voice, that he slightly slurs his words, or stutters somewhat. 

 

Jisoo is as human as this gets. 

 

_ “Come here, Jisoo.”  _ it goes in, processes and transforms into actions, all that in barely nanoseconds as Jisoo took steps towards Jeonghan to listen to the instructions given.

 

“I’m gonna teach you how to  **hug** .” 

  
  


**Hug** ?

 

**_Voice source_ ** _ — Jeonghan. _

 

_ Instructions safe to follow, learning mode on. _

  
  


Jisoo took one harder blink than before and Jeonghan spots it, the processing has been completed, and he readies himself to teach Jisoo how to hug, as how he would teach a child. 

 

“So you  **open your arms,** then you  **wrap it around the desired person to be hugged** .” Jeonghan described and Jisoo’s system ran again, his blinking becoming lighter and more fluttery than before.

 

One subtle hard blink, he has his hands wrapped around Jeonghan, before Seungcheol joins in from the other side. Jeonghan made subtle notes to bring Wonwoo out for a meal because those fibres used for their skin, those were  _ almost human. _

 

The scientist hopes that when he catches that slight glint of  _ warmth _ and  _ happiness  _ in Jisoo’s eyes as they pull away, he wasn’t dreaming. 

 

Maybe, it was but a line of nested-if somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts from may 2017 idk. But yea, i may or may not continue with this. I may or may not even talk about it @jihancheois on twitter. I just finished a mindsweeper java game with my friend’s help so that’s the furthest my coding knowledge goes.
> 
> Anyways this story is based on a tweet from a sci-fi short story account I followed then. I would put the information here when I find them but yea! Hope you enjoy whatever’s here for now.


End file.
